Profair
by WulveNight
Summary: One-shot. Just first ever Kekkai Sensen (Blood Blockade Battlefront) fanfic so don't judge. Real short summary: What does the leader of Libra do when he needs to relax. Contains just some mild sexual intercourse but keeping it M-rated just to be safe. Have fun reading!


_**Kekkai Sensen:**_

 _ **Profair**_

"Hmm…" The older man thought as his thumb and index finger grabbed a hold of his jaw line. He thought to himself as he stared down upon the board, strategizing at a continuous rate. The man sat in a green sofa as like the one opposite of him which both were engaging in a game of profair. The one opposite sat patiently whilst waiting for the red-haired man to make move.

A full minute passed before Stephen in the opposite chair spoke up.

"Is something the matter, Klaus-san? You would have made a move by this point now." The dark-haired man stated as he looked up upon his leader whilst keeping his hands in his pockets.

The brain grid-user did not make any sort of move and continued to stare at the board, trying to locate a weakness in the ice-user's plan. Heat started to fume from his head as one could feel it. Another full minute passed before the older man had heaved a sigh.

"Can you please excuse me for a second?" Klaus asked as he stood up from his chair and began pacing himself towards the door that leads to the main room.

Stephen made no attempts of questioning or stopping him as he had already known what he was about to do. Klaus pushed both doors open as he looked around for the said wielder of the 'All-seeing eyes of god'. His green orbs almost immediately land on him as he finds the young man sitting down drinking tea next to his pet.

The older man quickly made his way over to where Leo sat as he made his presence be known, letting the doors shut behind him.

"Leo." The red-haired man called out from across the room as the brown-haired teen turned to see his leader walking towards him.

"Something the matter, Klaus-san?" He asked as he stood up from his couch and walked a few steps away from the table. The bespectacled man said nothing as he approached the younger male. Klaus quickly came to a stop as he was a metre apart from Leo.

"Klau-!" Leonardo was quickly interrupted as a warm feeling covered his mouth, preventing him from talking.

It took a second for the teenager to finally realize that he was kissing as a deep blush enveloped his body. Klaus had lowered his head down as he wrapped both of his arms around the teen's waist and had quickly pulled him closer and deeper into the kiss.

"Mmph!" The brown-haired male had yelped as the feeling of his boss' rough tongue entered his mouth. The young man pulled his hands up to the blood-user's chest as he tried pull away but was quickly stopped by the pair of arms behind his back. Albeit Leonardo had pulled his tongue as far back as he could, the Reinherz managed to pull it back out as the taste of saliva filled his mouth.

The red-haired man's organ was almost as savage he was as it had searched almost every crevice of the teen's mouth and invaded his tongue with the taste of his. The kiss was passionate but was quickly cut off by the older man as he pulled back for air. Klaus had soon released the teen as his face was a deep red.

"I told you to warn me next time you do that." Leo spoke as he held an aggravated expression on his face.

"Sorry. Needed a quick relaxant." Klaus briefed. The older man turned back as he began walking towards the door he came through and the teen went back to his tea whilst stuffing a cookie in his mouth, still angry towards his partner.

The red-haired blood-user quickly pushed through the doors and made his way back to his seat as he found Stephen still sitting in the same position, waiting for his return.

"You know you can't just keep doing that when you need to refresh yourself." The dark-haired man commented as he watched the brain grid-user sit back down on his sofa.

"Yet, it is the only effective method to do so." The Reinherz reasoned before reaching his hand out towards a piece on his side of the board. He grabbed a hold of the piece before moving it a couple of tiles away from its original position.


End file.
